Otome meets the Hybrids
by XT3100
Summary: Otome didn't know what just happened last thing she remembered, she was in the apartment of the squid sisters and now she was in some weird place with a hybrid named Felix.


**Wow this took a while to write and yes this was allowed by Chigs to write. We talked about a shared universe. But it couldn't work and eventually this came out into existence. Anyways I was trying to find a way how to write it and this but I figured it out. So I hope that you all like it.**

In a clean and white three-story room was help lots of plants. From bushes to flowers to small trees. The whole room was shaped in a square with the center of the room having a single tall palm tree in a square white brick like pot that blended into the floor. The tree stood up to two stories tall in the three-story room where its mulch sat in a ten by ten box in the main center of the park.

The white edges stood up a full foot off the ground and surround it was a white path that held the square shape with the white metal floor flowing around the tree. In the four corners was wall that rose half a floor where there was silver and grey bench for people to sit on the bottom floor. In each of the four directions was clean gray marble stairs that went up five feet to the mid floor about the base floor. On the top of the walls in each corner wall was a glass railing with a silver rod being on the top of the glass.

On the half floor, I was just like the bottom floor except for the fact that there were only marble white stairs connecting the center to the main floor on the north and south walls of that floor. On the top of walls was a glass railing like the one on the second to bottom floor. Behind the glass though was green full bushes.

There on the main floor the walking room was ten feet from the center railing to the wall. On the floor, there was only three hallways attached on all wall excluding the west wall. On the third floor of the room was a balcony that wasn't connected to the second floor of the massive room.

The balcony wrapped all the way around the walls with the same glass railing that was in the room's main floor. The only way into the area on that floor was a hallway on the west and the east wall.

"Where am I?" A single female muttered to herself after getting off the white metal floor. Looking around the shorter creature stood about five feet tall with red tentacles for hair. Her yellow round eyes looked around the entire room. The young girl who stood up wore a black short sleeve shirt that didn't even reach her belly button. On top of that there was metal plates that was sowed into the black fabric. The silver metal was shaped into a bra like shape.

She had on a pair of black shorts that stopped at her knees. The last thing to note about the girl was the fact that she wore tall black rain boots.

Sitting down on her ass, she took in the strange white room. "What is this place?"

"A small mini plaza," A voice drew the creature's attention up to the second floor on her left. Looking up she saw a boy.

' _A human?'_ She wondered. _'It's a boy… I think.'_ The young boy had hazel eyes and purple hair. But the thing that stood out about the eyes was the fact the pupil of the eyes was rounder than the normal human. The other thing that stood out was his hair. His purple hair was not that of a normal human. The female watched the boy jump over the glass railing and land on the floor with a rolling landing. She watched the creature slowly walk over to her. _'Is that… tentacles?'_

Before her the boy had purple hair that was made… of tentacles? _'What the splat?'_ The girl found her mind break. "Wh-what, the splat… are you?"

The human walked over to the girl and kneeled in front of the female. The female creature took in the rest of what the human looked like. For one his eyes were a hazel blue, his skin was white compared to most humans. Lastly, he had all the tentacle tied up into a pony tail. The hair hen reached down to his shoulders.

The teen's clothes had a certain color theme, white, red and green. The boy was wearing a white running shirt with long green sleeves. He also had on long white running pants as well. Lastly, he had on a pair of white shoes with red soles. "I'm a human," The boy smiled. "What **are** _you_?"

"You can't…" The creature trailed off. "Be human. The elder race doesn't have tentacles for hair!"

"I'm a human damn it!" He remarked. "What do you mean by elder Race?"

"Humans are the race that came before my kind the Octarians," The creature explained. She slowly stood up to look the boy in the eyes. "I'm an Octoling."

"So, what's your name," The boy put his hands behind his head. "My name is Felix." He flashed a grin.

"Otome."

"Ah Japanese," Felix laughed.

"Japanese?" Otome felt a sweat drop.

Putting his hands in his pockets, "Wait so you don't know what you name is?"

Sighing Otome replied, "I know what my name is! I just don't know what you mean by..."

"It's one of our human languages." Felix's confused face gazed at the ocean creature. "But what is an Octoling exactly?"

"You should know," Otome replied. "I mean this is Eden, right?"

"Eden?" Felix repeated. "My home has no name, it's just the underwater settlement."

"See I told you—" Otome's face broke. _"Underwater?"_ Otome crocked.

"Uh is something the matter?" Receiving no response. Felix waved his hand in front of girl's face. "Earth to miss octo girl?"

"I! I. I-I I… I'm…" She froze. Shaking her head, she screamed. "UNDERWATER!"

Felix flinched and plugged his ears. "Are you trying to kill my ears?"

"How am I underwater! I was in an apartment with…" Felix tuned out the rambling of the confused girl.

"Ok, I get it," Felix held up a hand making the girl stop. "You poor little octopus girl. Your confused and…?"

"Wait!" Otome cut him off. "How'd you know that I was an octopus?"

Felix used his hand and rubbed the back of his head. "My father is a Marine Biologist so I learned a few things from him. Granted I like making drones as my hobby. However, there are a few reasons why I know what you are. For one, it's your teeth for one that stands out that you aren't like me. Your hair is from what I can tell is tentacles and the markings around your eyes only add to the fact. Lastly your eyes are not human. That and I know mom and dad didn't have another child."

Otome only starred at the hybrid. "But I almost forgot. How are you speaking my language?"

"Oh." Otome blinked. She fidgeted with her hands. "Well one of my friends is a human." Otome paused. "So, once he saved me he took me to the…." She stopped and switched. "Gave me a translator that he got working."

' _She's blushing,'_ Felix thought. "Sounds like a cliché fiction story."

"Well that's what happened!" Otome exclaimed.

Sighing Felix shook his head. "Enough of this." Felix asked with a cat like grin.

Taking a step back Otome put and arm in front of her. "What are you planning!?"

"Time for you to meet my parents," Felix laughed and grabbed Otome before dragging the girl off.

"Mom! Dad!" Felix called out to his parents. Walking into the round room where his father stood with his wife Scarlet. The two turned to see their son drag in some sort of girl, also known as Otome. "I found someone!" He laughed as let go of the red and walked up to his parents with his hands behind his head and a cat like smile.

"Felix, who is this?"

"Dad, this is a girl." Felix paused. "Her name is Otome," Felix grinned. Otome could only groan as she sat up looking a bit dizzy. Taking in the sight of the girl Hydro blinked at the tentacles on her head.

Hydro looked over to his wife, "Did you get knocked up without me knowing?"

"I only have sex with you hoty." Flex face palmed while the octo girl gained a bit of color in her cheeks.

"Just making sure," Hydro smiled softly at his wife. Looking back at Otome, "So Otome is it? Sounds Japanese."

"It is," Scarlet confirmed with a nodded.

Finally getting up Otome took in the sight of the two adults before she frozen at the site of Scarlet. _'Her breasts…. What the hell!'_ her eyes widened while her mouth dropped.

Taking notice Scarlet leaned forwards making them shake a bit. "Oh. Like what you see?"

"H-how?" Was all that Otome could say.

"Genetics," Scarlet grinned.

Slack jawed, "What kind of parents did you have!?"

"Human ones."

Otome shook her head, "Human!" She exclaimed. "Last I checked humans don't know tentacles for hair." She gestured to Scarlet's hair.

"Well we are human," Hydro responded. "Granted we were not born in the normal way."

Blinking Otome only asked, "How so?"

"My mother found me as a squid," Hydro simply shrugged making Otome shake her head. "Since I was nearly dead, mother and father used their own DNA to reconstruct me. I ended up as a human."

"What?!" Otome stammered. "How the splat does that even work!"

"Science bitch." Scarlet chipped with a smile. "What?" A small amount of confusion covered her face. "It's funny." All she got was blank stares in return.

"Anyways," Hydro deadpanned. "How are you able to talk to us?"

"Translator."

Hydro held a slight 'ah ha!' smile. "Of course. That wonderful and magic tech."

Scarlet smiled and with a hand on her hips spoke up. "Granted there we had prototypes since the 2000's before the settlement."

Otome blinked, "Wait… prototypes!?"

Leaning forwards a bit. Scarlet crossed her arms. "So? We had our own working translators. But I got to ask. Who gave you that translator of yours?" Scarlet's questioned.

"Drake," Otome hesitantly answered. "He's my human friend who saved me. Because of him I am still alive." Otome blushed as she spoke, something that Scarlet took note of. "He acquired a translator for the both of use to use. Thanks to him we could actually talk to one another."

"Is it that?" Scarlet pointed to the device in the girl's ears. Subconsciously Otome reached up to the ouch her ears before she nodded. "Ok, then how is it that you are speaking our language?"

Otome looked to Felix, to Scarlet then to Hydro who was still working on his mini project. "I have another piece of tech in my mouth that turns what I say into your language."

Felix blinked, "That sounds like a cop out."

Otome turned to look at the boy. "But it works."

Hydro cut in, "If it an't broke. Don't fix it."

"I don't know the saying but thanks."

"Don't mention it," Hydro lightly smiled.

Blinking slowly Otome responded. "I won't?"

"It's an expression."

"Oh." Was Otome's only remark which bled into quietness.

Breaking the silence, Scarlet probed the girl. "Sounds like this Drake really helped you out. He must be a very nice person."

Otome blushed a bit as she spoke, "Well he saved my life. Which I am gratefully for. If I can help him I will in any way I can."

"Sounds like a crush to me," Scarlet grinned.

"It's not a crush!" Denied Otome.

Scarlet grinned at the octopus. "You're in denial."

"I mean I'd want to tell him but…" Otome blushed as she trailed off getting lost in her own thoughts. As her eyes wondered away from Scarlet's face.

Looking at the girl's eyes, Scarlet followed her glaze to take note of where they looked at. "Want your own?" Scarlet's question made Felix face palm while her husband stood in unfazed. "Perhaps you can grab his attention with big tits?" She leaned forwards to jiggle them before the girl and cupped them.

Otome glanced down at her chest, something that Scarlet took the most interest in with a sly smile. _'Her with assets like mine would be way too perfect!'_ Still holding them before the girl, "You know. I think that you would benefit from having a pair like mine."

With hands over her own chest Otome looked down before returning her hands to her sides. "How would that help me!?"

In the moments of silence that followed her words, the only response she got was an embarrassed look over Felix's face.

"Breasts are these," Scarlet blinked as she cupped hers. "Most men find them sexually attractive."

The comment made Felix face palm while his father stood unfazed by his wife's blunt response.

With a single twitch of her head, Otome could only say. "Wait what?!"

"Men find them sexually attractive." Hydro cut in, much to the surprise of the others. "I'd would be lying if I didn't admit that when I was younger that I was attracted to my wife due to her curves."

Irritated Otome semi hissed, "I'm a solider damn it! If I had big ones like that they would only get in the way!"

Hydro, Scarlet and their son shared a look before looking back at the girl. "You're in the military?"

"Yes." The octopus stressed. "Yes I am." She paused, letting herself cool of. "So there is no way I'd want to have those!" She exclaimed.

Yet Scarlet grinned, "But I can just picture your friend saying one thing if you did have a figure just like mine." She faked whinnied.

Gulping Otome weakly spoke, "what?"

"Dem assets yo."

As the words sunk in Otome blushed hard before she roared. "Splat no! Please don't put that in my head."

Hydro only sighed and shook his head. "Just tell him that you love him," Hydro crossed his arms.

Still flustered, Otome questioned Hydro. "How the splat can I do that! We are just friends!" She swung her arms out. "And how the hell would that even work!? We're different species and we would more than likely become outcasts. Furthermore! We couldn't even have kids!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Lend me your arm."

With crossed arms, "Why would I do that."

Felix face palmed. "Dad. You're not going to-" He never got to finish the statement.

"To test your little myth that your kind can't have kids with humans." Without waiting for a response, he grabbed an arm of Otome'. Much to her annoyance and took out a needle and blood tube from nowhere.

' _Where the hell did that come from!'_ Otome thought. Giving up on protesting against it she let him draw her blood… or rather Ink. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting an InkBlood sample." Hydro simply stated. "I mean your Ink is like blood, right? I just need a bit."

Rubbing her sore arm, she looked annoyed. "That pinched."

Felix shrugged, "It's a needle what do you expect?"

"I don't know," Otome sighed. "So, what are you going to do?"

"See how compatible you are with humans genetically," Hydro put the blood sample into the air. Instead of falling to the ground. Silver liquid nano tech seeped out of the floor to both catch the vail and keep it floating.

Hypnotized by the floating liquid, Otome starred at the silver nano tech expand outwards behind her blood sample to form a thin box. Only for her snap out of her funk as Hydro spoke. "Time to get this started!" He flashed a grin at Otome making his wife smile and his son to face palm.

Otome then asked, "So how long will—"

"Done."

Otome tilted her head a bit. "That was fast."

"Well what do you expect?" Scarlet beamed. "The computers are powered by my Nano tech. So of course, it'd be fast."

Otome sighed at the response. "So, I guess I better ask. What's the verdict?"

Hydro continued to look over the data that flowed through the floating holo screen. "Well," he plainly stated. "Looks like I was right after all." The statement made all of them look over to Hydro. Looking right at the Octopus, "Congratulations. Looks like you and your crush can have kids."

"WHAT!?" Otome's scream echoed throughout the circular room. Making Felix flitch while his parents didn't react.

Hydro turned to look at the Octoling, "Let me elaborate. You are one hundred percent compatible with us humans."

"How!" Otome screamed. "That makes no sense! As I said before, Drake and I are different species!"

"But your in a human form," Felix spoke.

Hydro spoke up before Otome could. "Well I can tell by her DNA that she was once in a ln octopus body. Granted I am not sure why you are in a humanoid form.

"Us Octoling's can change into our octopus forms." Otome revealed. "We are all born from an egg and only after we become of a certain age do we gain the ability to have and shift into a humanoid form!"

Taking the information in. "Well then that adds to questions. Such as would they be born humans and turn into Octolings later in life or would they be born as Octolings. Or would they be humans with ink for blood? Octolings with bones? More of a hybrid like myself. Would they be able to change forms?"

"Change forms?" The three repeated.

"What do you mean change forms?" Otome asked. "I mean I am now medical expert. But how could they change forms?"

Hydro looked over to Otome, "Well your kind can, have based on what you just told us a few seconds ago."

"That's true."

Hydro adopted a thinking pose. "Add to the fact your DNA structure allows for your kind to shift forms. It's the fact that your body is made of 90% ink like how us humans are made of 60% Water."

Shaking her head, "Wait. Did you say made of water?"

Speaking up again Felix answered. "Yes, my father did. We are made of I think 60% water." The young man shrugged as both himself and Otome exchanged glances.

"Let's not to forget, from what I can tell, if you and your human crush have children then they'd could be immune to water." Otome froze at the statement. "And that'll all that I can think of. Off the top of my head."

"HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO THINK OF ALL OF THOME IDEAS! OFF THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD!" Otome snapped.

"Just came to me."

"Just came to you," Otome droned.

Hydro only nodded while his wife grinned.

"By the way, how are we supposed to get her back to her reality?" Scarlet asked. "I mean, I don't think she's from the future."

"The future?" Otome blinked.

Nodding with crossed arms, Scarlet continued. "I mean. While I think that she is what the Octopus and Squids that you're watching." She pointed at Hydro.

"But her story of another settlement is true," Hydro finished for her. "At least from what we know. Our settlement was funded by the United Nations."

Otome was currently looking down at her feet before she held up hands. "Wait can you back up?" The two hybrids looked at her as she asked. "What do you mean by the Octopus and Squids?"

"There is poison in the ocean," Hydro thumbed the glass wall behind him. "Remember that I said that I was nearly dead before my parents saved me and reconstructed me?" Receiving a nod from the Octoling he continued. "Well I was poisoned badly by the poison and pollution that contaminated the entire ocean."

Picking up for her husband, "And my sexy man here is a marine biologist who found the kinds of squid and octopus that we were before Hydro and I was reborn."

"Wait a minute," Otome went loose. "If that is true… then." She freaked. "THEN I'M IN THE PAST BEFORE WE EVOLVED!"

"Only if you are from our dimension," Hydro tried to calm the scared girl. "I mean if all of our fiction stories that we have on the matter has any weight. Granted my wife Scarlet would know more about that stuff then I would."

Scarlet nodded, "That I would. I do have a question to ask you Otome."

"What?" Otome asked.

Taking on a serious look, "What kind of technology did they have?"

"I don't…." Otome said. "… I don't see why that matters."

Scarlet sighed while shaking her head. "What I want to do is make sure that the technology is different there than it is here. By the time that the settlement was made we had fusion reactors. Clean renewable energy."

"Oh," Otome spoke. "Well I don't think they had that."

"Nano tech?"

"Nn… No."

"Cyrorogentic chambers."

"Yes."

"Flash cloning?"

"What?"

"How about cybernetic arms?"

Felix leaned forwards so he could look at the girl's confused face. "I guess you can take that as a no."

Hydro at this point crossed his arms and nodded. "So does thing mean that she is from a differet dimension?" He asked his wife.

"Most likely."

Going weak, Otome droped to her knees before she collapsed. "You mean… I'll never get home?"

Scarlet shook her head, "Nope. Not yet at least. I mean in the future we could but I am missing some things that would help."

Taking note of Otome's distraught face, Felix asked. "is there any way that you could get her home?"

Scarlet shook her head. "Well not yet at least. But we have Fusion cells that could power whatever device that we would use to send her home." With a hand at her chin. "But one thing that could help us. Otome."

"Yes?" Otome rubbed her wet eyes.

"What was the last thing that you remember doing before Felix found you?" Scarlet asked.

After thinking about it Otome answered. "I fell asleep at Callie's and Marrie's." Nothing the looks she got. "They are Inkling. They're like me but evolved from Squids. I was with Drake sleeping over at their place."

Hydro shared a look at his wife she just sighed. "Well that helps. So I guess you'll stay here they you return home."

"So I guess I am stuck here for a while then." Otome sighed. Scarlet nodded a yes in response.

"By the way Felix," Scarlet directed to her son. "You are going to be Otome's caretaker."

"WHAT!" Felix's outburst made Otome laugh a bit lifting her mood.

"Wait. You can breathe underwater?" Otome remarks.

Felix nodded, "Yep. It's a nice thing to be able to do. Never have to worry about no air underwater." Pausing as he reached his family's apparent. Felix and Otome stopped before the door. After the door slid open, Otome was greeted by the entire place.

Looking all over the place. She was guide down the hallway into the connected main living room and kitchen. "Wow! This is just like one of those apartments in Inkopolus!" Her yellow eyes darted from the lowered living room to the clean kitchen.

"Must be a city," Felix guessed.

"It is," Otome nodded.

"So where am I sleeping?" Otome asked.

"Let me show you," Felix faintly smiled. "We don't have a guess room and I know you do not want to sleep in the same room as my sister."

Intrigued, Otome asked. "Why?"

"She's a bigger pervert than my mother," drone Felix. His response made Otome gasp slightly. "And she's a DNA medical genius. To put it simply she's a master of DNA manipulation."

"You'll be sleeping here," Felix showed his guest his bed room.

Leaning past the door Otome took in the sight of the room. "Is this your room?" She looked back up at Felix who shrugged.

"Yes, it is but I can set up a bed for me to sleep on the floor," Felix shrugged.

"I'm not going to let you d-" Otome started.

"OI! Bro! Is this the Octo Girl mom told me about!" Katie's voice drew Otome's eyes. At the approaching sister, he face palmed. As his pinked haired sister walked over she shook her hips and bust making poor Otome blush.

"Yes and no modifying her body!" Felix roared making Otome flinch. All Katie did was make a playful face.

"Aww… man! Your such a kill joy!~" Katie talked with mock hurt with a hand over her breasts. "Why must kill my fun?"

"Mom's orders," Felix shook his head.

"Still~" Katie whined.

"Don't you have a date with your boyfriend?" Felix sweat dropped.

"Ah shit!" Katie's eyes widened. She then shot by the two leaving a blinking Otome and a smirking Felix.

"What just happened?" Otome asked.

"My sister," Felix spoke. "That's what." He paused and looked at the octopus. "Now I better set up that bed." Felix smiled as he walked inside.

"Wait. Didn't I tell you that I'm not going to let you sleep in a make- shift—" Otome walked into see the room. His bed was floating with a blue under glow and a silver liquid was coming out of a container and forming a simple one person bed. It didn't take long for the bed to form.

"Is that…." Otome stuttered.

"Liquid Nano Tech."

"I see," Otome stepped over to the bed. "I'll sleep here."

"You are not sleeping on—" Felix started.

"Felix! You bastard!" Katie's loud voice made him flinch.

"Fuck." He whispered.

Katie was stormed into his room and grabbed him by his collar. "You liar! My date isn't for another hour!"

"How was I supposed to know!" Otome watched Felix respond as the two broken into an argument.

Otome could only watch as they continued to fight. _'Is this what it's like to have a brother?'_ She wondered.

"I got a favor to ask," Felix told his sister who was still cooling off. "Do you think you still have your old clothes?"

"What?" Katie responded.

"They are for Otome so she has a few sets of clothes to wear," Elaborated Felix.

The pink haired teen smirked, "All of my clothes won't fit her nonexistent curves."

Otome blinked, "what does having curves..." Otome spoke up. But her eyes got drawn to Katie's breasts. _'What a minute….'_ She thought going red. "Are you calling me unattractive!" She snapped with a blushing red face.

Felix stared at her while Katie laughed and held her beach balls. "Why yes I am. I mean don't you want to have tits like mine? I can't imagine anyone who would want to date you with your washboard.~"

"Mine are not flat!" Otome snapped with a tick mark.

Felix quickly stepped between them. "Ok enough of this," Felix sighed. "Now I just want to know sis if you have any of your old clothes that Otome could wear." Katie stopped moving.

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"Because you started yelling at me and I had to put it through your thick head that I don't pay attention to your love life!"

"You seem to know that I had a date," Katie remarked.

"Because you won't shut up about it." Felix hissed before he sighed. "Anyways doing you have the clothes or not?"

"Yeah, I do," Katie calmed down with sigh.

Otome looked at her clothes that she had on. A black shirt with a pair of dulled yellow pants. "Damn girl! You make it work!" Katie beamed.

"I make what work?" Otome asked.

Katie shook her head, "Never mind."

"So, I can wear this to sleep in?" Otome asked.

Nodding Katie points to the clothes laying on the spare bed in Felix's room. "Yes, and just so you know. I can help you get the perfect curves like mine.~"

Otome went red as the pink hair girl continue. "And it'd be 100% natural curves. I'm a natural genius with DNA." Right as she said that. Otome's face went redder than her tentacles. "Anyways I better get going. I got to go on my date." Katie turned around to walk out of the room. "Ok bro you can come in."

Felix nodded as he walked in. As he stopped next to Otome who lost her insane blush. She looked down at her assets to cup them.

"Please tell me that you're not going—"

"Yes I am."

The only thing that was heard a loud slap.

"Why did you hit yourself in the face," Otome asked.

"Don't worry about it." Felix shook his head.

"So, this bed is going to be mine?" Otome asked again.

"What? No!" Felix replied. "I already told you that-"

"you can create a bed out of nothing," Otome argued. "I can just sleep on the new one."

Felix just sighed. "Fine you make a good point."

The Octo girl jumped up to sit on the bed, Otome asked. "How am I going to know how to get around?"

Felix grinned as he guided the liquid Nano tech to go and wrap around her wrist. As it did a bracelet formed. The liquid wrapped around her wrist forming a set of two octopus tentacles that created a sky blue gem. "Wave over it and a computer like my fathers will appear." Felix instructed.

Otome followed his instructions and opened the floating transparent panel. Her eyes widened as she saw a map appear on the screen of the entire settlement. On it there was a marker for where she was and where Hydro and his family' apartment was. "What the splat! This settlement is bigger than Eden!" Otome's eyes widened in shock as she gasped.

"Of course," Felix stated. "A lot of people who came down to live here also wanted a lot of different stuff from across the world. Pinball machines, antique cars and consoles. It was funded by the United Nations so there were a few rooms full of servers with digital content."

Otome turned and looked at him. "So, you hold a lot of the past in here? Why?"

Felix shrugged, "There was a lot of reasons. But it turned out it was a smart decision as the world flooded." Felix rubbed his arm. "Granted now it's a waiting game to see when we can return to the Surface."

Otome asked, "Return?"

"Many reasons why we can't," Felix told her. "We need to let nature cure and purify. We can help speed it up though."

"So, you're trying to heal the earth?" Otome asked. Receiving a nod from Felix she spoke up again. "So why are you so far underwater?"

Felix shrugged, "That I do not know. But I think it might because of learning how tap into thermal energy."

"Thermal?" Otome repeated.

"It's another clean energy source like solar, hydro and wind." Felix explained.

"What?" Otome blinked.

"it's possible to turn the sun's rays into electricity, use wind to power generators and damn rivers so they would power generators. Also, the three can be used as clean energy."

"You mean to tell me that we could have solved the energy crisis without the Zapfish!" Otome howled.

Felix rose an eyebrow, "Zapfish?"

"It's a catfish," Otome deadpanned. "Please tell me that you know what that is."

"Oh. I know what a catfish is," Felix told her. "Just what is a Zapfish?"

"A fish that can create electricity."

"Like a Whishcash?"

"A whish-what?" Otome repeated.

Ignoring her Felix put fingers to his chin in thought. "Wait, but that's a water and ground type." He paused. Dropping his hand. "So it's like a Lan—damn it!" He cussed, "What's that's Pokémon's name again!"

"Pok-e what?"

"Never mind," Felix sighed. "Anyways I guess it doesn't matter." After he said that the two broke into silence. "Want to play a few video games?"

"Sure."

"Splat it!" Otome screamed. "How do you keep doing that!"

"Doing what?" Felix asked as his car snaked left and right gaining nitro power ups. Currently the two were playing Blur on one of the Japanese tracks.

"That!"

"Snaking?" Felix asked. "All it is, is chain drifting."

"Chain Drifting," repeated Otome.

"It's where you start to drift and exit the drift to enter another one."

"Do you have anything else we can play?" Otome sighed.

"I have, Mario Party, Mario Kart, Smash Bros, Hydro Thunder Hurricane, and Halo to name a few." Felix told her.

"What is Halo?" Otome asked.

"A first-person shooter," Felix informed her. "You play from your character's perspective."

"What's Mario party?"

"A videogame board game with mini games."

With a sigh. "Let's just play Halo."

Otome yawned as she walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed up for bed and before her Katie was leaning on the wall. She only had on some loose black pajamas. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Otome yawned. "how can you still be awake?"

Katie shrugged and grinned. "I'm a night owl."

"Clearly," deadpanned Otome.

"Night. I can't wait till tomorrow~" Katie smiled. "We can get it done tomorrow."

The Octoling nodded and replied. "Alright night." She walked down to Felix's room.

Walking over to his sister, Felix shook his head, "Please do not perverse her."

"She's fine," Katie waved him off.

"I don't want to have to deal with another pervert!" Felix remarked.

"Oh, you're over exaggerating," Katie waved him off.

"You're worse than Mom!" Felix yelled. "And that something I thought would be impossible!"

Katie laughed, "Very funny bro!" She smiled as something flashed in her mind.

"Don't try that again," Felix firm voice snapped Katie out of her daze. Her face turned white. "So yes, that one little detail created a nice side effect~"

"You're…" Katie squeaked.

"Psychic due to your little Gardevoir prank." Grinned Felix. "So please do not pervert her."

Katie regained a bit of color. "Relax, I'm just going to help her tomorrow morning. I won't do anything funny."

"Please don't," Felix begged. "I have to deal with two with really high sexual interests and I don't want to deal with a third! I'm not like dad who is immune to all yours and mother's antics!"

The pinkette held up her hands, "All right I get it."

Felix yawned, "Good. Now I got to go to bed." He stated before he walked into his room and closed the door.

Inside he saw Otome laying fast asleep with the bracelet on a counter next to her bed. He smiled as he too slipped into his bed as he already dressed. Yawning he slipped under his covers and with time he went fast asleep.

Felix groaned awake as he hit his alarm clock to turn it off. "What a weird ass dream." He groaned still tired with his eyes half opened. "Meeting an Octoling…. Where the hell did that come from?" he asked him lf as she slowly slipped out of bed as the false daylight in the room glowed. With his legs hanging out over the bed's edge, He stretched and cracked his arms. Then he just fell onto his back into his soft bed. But it was then that he looked up and gasped.

There was the bed from the dream only it was ruined like someone slept in it. Jumping off the bed he went over to the bed and then took it in. "Wait… was that real?" He talked to himself. Looking over at his phone on his nightstand he picked it up. "Well it's Friday. And if it was true somehow then it should be Saturday…." Setting the phone down he held out his hand to bring up a menu. And smiled.

Walking out into the hall fully dressed he stopped as he held his sister call out to him. "Damn it Felix! Where the hell did you hide my clothes?" Felix only stared. Katie shook her breasts trying to get him to respond yet He just blinked. _'Damn it. Normally he that always makes him respond.'_ She thought.

"So Otome…." Felix slowly looked away and Katie's face turned to shock. "She wasn't a dream… but how?"

"Wait you had the same damn dream!" Katie freaked.

Looking back at her with his hands in his pockets, Felix grew a cat like grin. "Well that Gardevoir prank still had a lasting effect."

"You unified our dreams…." Katie eyes shook.

"More like minds," Felix smiled. Not waiting for his shocked twin, he walked out of the hall and I to the settlement.

Under the covers of a bed a red head opened her eyes as she awoke. "What a dream…." Otome talked to herself. "Meeting humans and time travel…." She yawned and slipped out of the bed she was sleeping in. But behind her on a night stand a silver and blue octopus bracelet sat.

Meanwhile Felix walked into the fusion cell room and stepped up to the heart that held his parents. He put a hand on the chamber with his father in it. "Dad, Mother. It was nice to talk and interact with you again…" He softly smiled. "I hope to do it again in the future. Perhaps you can help me be immune to sexual jokes like you are dad." His hazel eyes rolled over to his mother. "But mom…. You knew what was happening." He paused and looked down before he looked her straight in the face to say a simple statement. "Didn't you."

 **Damn that was both long but a lot of fun to write. The hard part was getting Otome's responses and character down but I got it according to Chigger. And yes, there was sexual innuendo and jokes. I like them and it's a part of Katie's character.**

 **On another note, I wrote it in a way where is could be cannon if we feel like it but I don't think it will. Lastly, again. I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
